The new girl
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: When a girl Rigby hasn't seen in years comes to town, Rigby sees her and they hang out a lot. Read, as they start falling in love with each other, but will someone get jealous and do revenge? I suck at summaries. I DO NOT OWN REGULAR SHOW.!
1. Chapter 1

** :D I hope you guys like it. It's about a girl who moves into town. Rigby and the new girl know each other from long time Ago and they slowly start falling for each other.**

**Enjoy.**

Rigby walked in the classroom. He had his fist pump lunchbox and his blue back pack. It was the first day of kindergarten, and he was confident to make new friends. When he got in, he saw a group of boys at a table.

"Hi, Im Wigby" Rigby said (There only 6 years old, they can't say their R's, lol). One boy laughed.

"Look at his tooth! It sticks out!" He said. All the boys laughed. Rigby looked down and tried to ignore the insult.

"I was wondering if we can be fwiends" Rigby smiled. All the boys laughed again.

"I don't wanna be fwiends with a guy who has one tooth that sticks out" Another boy said. They pushed him down and walked off. Rigby started to sob quietly while laying on the ground alone.

"hey, you okay?" A voice said. Rigby looked up and saw a little raccoon girl. Her fur was a little lighter than his. She wore a white shirt with a pink dress over the shirt, and some tennis shoes. She also had a bow on the side of her ear.

"Im okay" Rigby said. She helped him up and stared at him with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Bwittany" Brittany said with a sweet voice.

"Im Wigby" Rigby said. They shook hands.

"You wanna pway with the building bwocks?" Brittany asked (Again, don't count this as spelling error, their kindergarteners).

"Sure" Rigby smiled. They ran to the building blocks and started to play. After that, Brittany looked at him.

"You wanna be fwiends?" Brittany asked.

"I'd wike that" Rigby said. They then hugged.

"I think that this is gonna be a gweat fwiendship" Rigby said. Brittany nodded.

"Class! Get in you seats please" The teacher said. The two kids ran to a seat with each other.

* * *

*1 year later*

"I can't believe your moving!" Rigby said. Brittany sadly nodded.

"My daddy got a new job and we have to move to New York" Brittany said.

"Im really gonna miss you" Rigby said.

"Im gonna miss you too" Brittany sobbed. They hugged each other tightly. Brittany went through her back pack. She took out two heart halves of a necklace. One said, Best, and the other friends.

"Promise to wear this everyday" Brittany said. Rigby looked at the necklace, then back at Brittany.

"I promise" Rigby said. They hugged for at least 10 minutes.

"Time to go sweetie" Her dad said. Brittany nodded and sadly went in the car. She looked through the window and waved at him. Rigby waved back. The car slowly drove away, soon gone. Rigby looked at the necklace.

"I promise" Rigby whispered.

Years passed by and Rigby wore the necklace. Soon, he met Mordecai in middle school, and they grew up together. Mordecai doesn't know about the necklace. When Rigby was with Mordecai, he would take it off. Now, he is 23 years old and keeps the necklace under his trampoline. Mordecai will soon know the necklace, just hopefully not today, or any day.

It was another day, and Mordecai and Rigby were raking the leaves.

"Dude, this sucks" Rigby yelled.

"I know, and it's on a hot day in the middle of summer" Mordecai said.

"I know" Rigby said tiredly.

"Yeah, and it's June 15, the hottest day ever" Mordecai said. Rigby stopped raking and looked at his friend wide eyed.

"Did you say June 15?!" Rigby said.

"Yeah, why?" Mordecai asked.

"I have to go" Rigby said quickly.

"Why? Why do You do this every year?" Mordecai asked.

"Because uh- b-because uh, SEE YOU IN PE!" Rigby ran off (I had to put that XD that's harpers catch phrase).

"That's weird" Mordecai said. He put down the rake and followed Rigby. Mordecai went in the house, and up the steps, and slowly opened the door quietly. He saw Rigby grab sonething under his trampoline. It was a necklace. Rigby put it on and looked at it with sadness.

"Happy birthday Brittany" Rigby said with a smile. He grabbed a picture of him and Brittany when they were 6. Brittany was holding Rigby close to her face with a big smile. Rigby had his arm around her and had a huge smile that showed his one tooth.

"Who's Brittany?" Mordecai asked. Rigby yelped in surprise and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Rigby asked.

"Who's Brittany?!" Mordecai asked again ignoring the a question.

"None of your business"

"Tell me dude, you can trust me" Mordecai said sitting on the bed.

"*sighs*, alright" Rigby said. He then explained everything. The girl, the moving, and the necklace. Mordecai was shocked.

"Wow, I didn't know, I'm sorry for asking" Mordecai said guilty.

"No, it's fine, it's not your fault" Rigby looked down. Mordecai patted his back.

"It'll be alright dude, now lets play some-" DING DONG! The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Mordecai yelled. He ran down the steps and opened the door. It was Margaret.

"Hey Margaret, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to hang out" Margaret said.

Mordecai smiled,"Sure, Im not doing anything."

"Great" Margaret kissed him on the cheek. Rigby was downstairs and rolled his eyes.

"Im gonna take a walk" Rigby passed the two love birds and walked on the sidewalk.

"Why is he wearing a necklace?" Margaret said.

"No reason, now come on" Mordecai said. Rigby felt a small breeze while walking. It felt peaceful. While he was walking, he saw a lady raccoon yelling at someone on the phone. She was wearing business stuff. She wore ya long gray button up shirt that had little white lines on them with a gray skirt and black heels. She was also Rigbys height.

"What do you mean I'm fired?!" She yelled. Their was a muffled noise on the other line.

"Fine! Ill find a new job, with a nicer boss" She said. She slammed the phone shut. She mumbled something angry and walked. She was so mad, she didn't even notice the big rock in front of her leg. She tripped over it, waiting to feel the hard ground, but instead felt a pair of fuzzy hands catching her. She opened her eyes and saw Rigby.

"Are you okay miss?" Rigby asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm Fine, thanks for ask-" The lady looked at Rigbys necklace. It said 'best'.

"W-where did you get that necklace?" She said.

"I-I got it from my friend when I was 7, but sadly, she moved To New York. Why do you ask?" Rigby said. The lady opened her purse and grabbed an object. When Rigby saw it, his eyes widened. It was a necklace that said 'Friends'.

"B-Brittany?"

"Yes, yes Rigby it's me" She said with a smile. Rigby smiled and hugged her. He missed her hugs. It felt so nice and cuddly.

"I missed you so much! Where've you been?!" Rigby said.

"Well, when I got to New York, I made no new friends and I was sad. Years later, I left college, and came to Twin peaks. I got a Job at this building, but as you can see, I got fired" Brittany said.

"That sucks, but the good news is that you here" Rigby said.

"I know, and what about you?" She asked.

Rigby shrugged,"I went to the middle school and met my friend Mordecai, years later, we got jobs as groundskeeper of the park"

"Thats cool" Brittany said. Rigby smiled.

"I missed your voice" Rigby said. Brittany blushed.

"That's so sweet, I missed your complaining and whining" Brittany said with a giggle.

"Shut up" Rigby playfully rolled his eyes.

"So, I better go, can I see you tomorrow?" Brittany said.

"yeah, that'll be cool" Rigby said.

"okay" Brittany said. Rigby was about to leave, but he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Im so glad I saw you Rigby" Brittany said. Oh her voice. Her lovely voice.

"You too" Rigby smiled.

"See you around" She yelled running off. Rigby looked the necklace.

"Cool indeed"

**I'll update soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, people like this story :) thanks guys, now, get your popcorn and enjoy the ST0RY! :)**

Rigby happily walked back to the park house. He just saw his best friend he hasn't seen in years, and seeing her made his heart pump faster than a drum. He doesn't know what's happening, but he will eventually. When he got to the park house, he opened the door, and saw Mordecai and Margaret kissing.

"Ahem" Rigby said. They stopped kissing, and looked at Rigby.

"Oh, your back, um..how long were you here?" Mordecai asked.

"I saw enough, but I'm not mad" Rigby smiled. Mordecai and Margaret eyed him.

"Enjoy your kissing, I'll be upstairs" Rigby said. He then skipped upstairs. Margaret then looked at Mordecai.

"Is he okay? He kinda freaked me out.." Margaret said.

"I'm sure he's fine, I'll go check on him" Mordecai said. Margaret nodded.

"Okay, I have to leave anyway, my breaks over in 20 minutes" She said.

Mordecai smiled, "Okay, see you later."

"Bye!" Margaret yelled. She then walked off. When she left, Mordecai went upstairs, and in his room.

"Dude, are you okay? You acted really weird a few minutes ago" Mordecai said. Rigby smiled.

"I'm really fine, it's just, saw someone today I never thought I would ever see again" He said. Mordecai eyed him.

"Really? Who is it?"

"Brittany"

"You mean the girl you told me about earlier?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, her" Rigby said.

Mordecai smiled, "That's great dude, but what about Eileen?"

"What do you mean?" Rigby asked confused.

"Dude, she has a crush on you, how is she gonna react to Brittany?" Mordecai said.

"Oh, I never thought about that.." Rigby said quietly.

"Here lets go to the coffee shop, I wanna see Margaret"

"You just saw her 10 minutes"

"Shut up! Lets go"

* * *

Brittany entered the coffee shop. There was a 'help wanted' sign, so she wanted to apply for the job. The little bell went off, and Margaret and Eileen came to her.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, I saw a help wanted sign, and I wanted to apply" Brittany said. Eileen smiled.

"You can go check our boss" Eileen said. Brittany was about to go to the boss, but Margaret tapped on her.

"Hey, i was just wondering, do you know these two guys named Mordecai and Rigby?" Margaret asked. Brittany smiled.

"Well, I know Rigby, but not Mordecai" She said. Eileen froze.

'Shes friends with Rigby?' Eileen thought.

"Well, I'm gonna talk to your boss now" Brittany said. She walked in a room, and shut the door.

"*Sighs* she's so nice, I think we all are gonna be friends" Margaret said. Eileen didn't listen, she was thinking about the new girl.

"Eileen? Hello? Earth to Eileen?"

"Huh. What?" Eileen asked.

"I kinda lost you there, you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, Im fine"

"Okay" Margaret said. Brittany ran out of the room and had a huge grin.

"I got the job!" She yelled. Margaret smiled.

"That's great! Now you can be Me and Eileen's working buddy." Brittany nodded.

"So, when do you start working?" Eileen asked.

Brittany shrugged "He said right now." Eileen nodded. Brittany then put on the uniform, and went to work.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby pulled up the side of the road. They got out of the cart, and into the coffee shop. They got in their normal seats and chatted.

"So, when can I meet this Brittany girl?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, whenever I see her" Rigby said. Margaret saw the boys, so she fixed her hair.

"How do I look?" Margaret asked.

"You look perfect Margaret" Brittany said with a smile.

"Thanks" Margaret said. She then went to to them.

"Hey Rigby, hey Mordecai" Margaret said kissing Mordecai on the cheek.

"Hey Margaret" They both said.

"We'll have the usual please" Mordecai said.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Margaret went back in the kitchen.

"Hey Brittany, why don't you go take care of that guy over there" Margaret said.

"Sure, I hope I do good" Brittany said nervously.

Margaret smiled, "You'll be fine, now go to your first customer." Brittnay walked to the man and started to take his order. Margaret gave the guys their order and went off.

"Dude, there's a new worker" Mordecai said.

"What? Where?" Rigby asked.

"Over there, by pops" Mordecai said. Rigby looked and saw her.

Rigby smiled, "Hey Brittany! Over here!" Brittany turned and saw Rigby, and smiled. After she gave pops the drink, she came over there.

"Hey Rigby" Brittany said.

"Hey, you got a job I see" Rigby said.

"Yeah, only took 45 minutes to find a help wanted sign" Brittany said.

"Cool, oh, and I want you to meet my friend Mordecai" Rigby said.

Mordecai smiled, "Nice to meet you." Brittany did a smile back.

"Nice to meet you too" She said. Eileen was about to talk to Rigby, but she saw Brittany with Rigby.

"Ugh!" Eileen yelled in frustration. She didn't realize she spilled coffee over a guy.

"Ow!" The guy yelled.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Eileen yelled. The guy squealed (You probably know who it is now XD) and ran off. Back to the boys, they were still chatting.

"So, Brittany, I was wondering..If you would like to go to the movies" Rigby said.

"Sure, I'd like that, what time?" Brittany said.

"You can come to the park house at 6" Rigby said. They looked in each others eyes. Mordecai looked at them, then smiled.

"Im gonna go see Margaret" Mordecai walked off to find Margaret.

"Oh, I have to get back to work, ill see you tonight" Brittany said.

"Kay, see you later!" Rigby yelled. He sighed, than drank. Eileen walked over to Rigby and smiled.

"Hey Rigby, I was wondering if you wanna hang out tonight" She said.

"Sorry, I'm hanging out with Brittany tonight" Rigby said.

"Oh, okay" Eileen said sadly, then walked off Sighing in frustration.

"Geez, what's her problem" Rigby asked. He drank the rest of his coffee and went back to the park.

* * *

Rigby put on a black jacket with a tie. He's not overdressed, it's kinda like a date. He brushed his teeth, then ate a mint. He walked down the steps and looked at the time. It was 5:55.

"You ready dude?" Mordecai asked.

"Im kinda nervous" Rigby said.

"Relax, I mean, she's your friend" Mordecai said.

Rigby smiled, "Yeah, your right." Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"This is it, you can do it" Rigby said to himself. He opened the door, only to have his jaw touch the floor. Brittany was wearing a silver dress with a black dress, and silver heels.

Brittany giggled, "I hope I'm not over dressed."

"I-It's fine" Rigby said. They then drove to the movies.

**The next chapter will be about their "Date" :) ill update soon and sorry if ts short**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! Today I watched Finding nemo :) and when it got to the part where marlin says "Are you sure you wanna go to school?" I looked at mom and said, 'Why don't you ever ask me that' and she 'looks at me like I'm Cray Cray XD anyways, I want to thank Raulhtv for giving me this amazing idea for the whole story :) and warning: Eileen's gonna go real crazy in this story. Like, physco crazy. Enough of me babbling, here's the chapter :)**

* * *

When they got to the movie theaters, Rigby payed and got in a seat next to Brittany. Little did they know someone was watching them. Brittany was reaching out to get some popcorn, but only to feel something fuzzy. She looked down, and saw her hand touching Rigby's hand.

"S-Sorry" Brittany said. She was about to let go, but Rigby stopped her.

"It's fine, I don't mind" Rigby said. Brittany smiled and looked back to the screen. Rigby started to look at Brittany.

'Rigby, stop being stupid, and put your arm around her' Rigby thought.

'But, why?' (Its his conscience speaking btw :P).

'Cant you see she's shivering' Rigby looked and saw Brittany shivering. He then started to slowly put his arm around her. When he did, Brittany looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks" Brittany said.

"N-No problem" Rigby said. During the movie, They would either look at each other, or have a moment.

'Kiss her you doof!' Rigby thought.

"Shut up!" Rigby yelled. Everyone stopped watching, and looked at Rigby. Rigby silently looked back at the screen embarrassed. Soon, the movie was over, and everyone left.

"I really had a good time" Brittany said.

Rigby smiled, "Me too." They look at each other and start to lean in.

'Is he gonna kiss me?' Brittany thought excitedly. Their lips started to touch. It felt like kissing a beautiful princess. When they let go, they both blushed.

"That was nice" Brittany said.

"I know" Rigby said. They held hands and got in the cart. Eileen saw everything they did. After they kissed, Eileen felt heartbroken.

"I hate that new girl! She's gonna regret kissing my man" Eileen yelled in anger. Eileen thought of something and started to smile.

"She does have the last name of the lady that died" Eileen said. She then started to smile.

"Like I said, you'll regret what you took from me. Brittany"

* * *

Rigby was still driving the cart on the way to the park house.

"So, how's your parents?" Rigby asked. Brittany stiffened.

"Oh, um...I-I really don't wanna talk about it" Brittany said.

"What happened?" Rigby asked.

"M-My mom died, and my dad left us years later" Brittany said.

Rigby looked at her, "I-Im so sorry asking."

"It's fine, I...I just miss them at times" Brittany said.

'Im not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry' Brittany thought. Too late. She then bursted into Tears. Rigby comforted her and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay" He said softly.

"Im sorry for bursting like that" Brittany said, wiping her tears.

"It's fine, I would feel the same way" Rigby said. It then went awkward for the two of them.

"How's your parents?" Brittany asked.

"Same old, same old, don gets attention, Dad gets drunk, and Mom..Well shes fhe only normal one" Brittany started to giggle. When they got to the house, they went inside.

"So, do you like video games" Rigby asked.

Brittany smiled, "You kidding? I love them!"

'Oh yeah, she's so my type' Rigby thought with a tiny smile. They both sat on the couch.

"You wanna play a couple rounds" Rigby asked.

"Sure" Brittany said. They both grabbed a controller and started to play video games. Soon, it was 10:00 pm.

"I probably should get going" Brittany said.

"You want me to drive you home?" Rigby asked.

"Nah, it's fine, I can walk by myself" Brittany said.

"Are you sure? I mean, what If you fall? Or get kidnapped? or-"

Brittany giggled, "You worry to much, I'll be fine."

"well, okay then, bye" Rigby said. Brittany said goodbye and left. Rigby ran to the window and watched her. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You can stop looking now" He heard. He stopped and looked outside. He saw Brittany looking at him.

"I'll be fine! Now goodbye" Brittany said. She hung up the phone and started to walk. While she was walking, she could've sworn she saw someone.

"Man, its creepy at night" Brittany muttered. She finally reached her small house and went inside, then to bed.

* * *

Rigby woke up on his trampoline full of clothes. It was about 6 am, and everyone was still asleep.

"Did I really wake up early?" Rigby said to himself. He got up, walked downstairs, and walked in the kitchen.

"Well, at least I have my cere-AHHH!" Rigby yelled. He looked in the fridge and saw Muscleman in it.

"Muscleman?! Why are you in the fridge?!" Rigby yelled in anger.

"I just want to be in here man" Muscleman said. Rigby then facepalmed.

"Mordecai told you to spy on us didn't he"

"Yep"

"Ugh! I can't believe him!" Rigby yelled. Suddenly, Mordecai walked In the kitchen.

"Rigby? What are you doing up?" Mordecai asked

"I don't know, I just woke up, and why are you up?"

"I always get up early" Mordecai said.

"Whatever, anyways, why did you send Muscleman out to spy on me?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know what your talking about" Mordecai said while pulling out cereal.

"Then how do you explain this?" Rigby then opened the fridge.

"OH MY GOSH!" Mordecai yelled.

"Haha, I told y-" Mordecai ran to the fridge and yelled.

"WE'RE OUT OF MILK!" Mordecai said.

"We are! I can't believe it!" Rigby yelled Forgetting the other conversation. Mordecai nodded.

"Uh, a little help bro!" Muscleman said.

"I'm gonna go buy milk" Rigby said closing the refrigerator. He then went outside. Mordecai went in the living room.

"Uh. Hello? Rigby! Mordecai! Come on! Help me out! At least get me some chips!"

* * *

"I can't believe we are out of milk" Rigby said. While he was walking, he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where your going you-" Rigby looked and saw who it was.

"Oh, hey Brittany" Rigby said.

Brittany smiled, "Hey Rigby, what are you doing up this early?"

"Oh, I just woke up early, and then we ran out of milk, so I was gonna go get some" Rigby said.

"Cool, I think, Mind if I come with you?" Brittany asked.

Rigby shrugged, "Sure, I don't mind" they then walked together.

"What are you doing up this early?" Rigby asked.

"Well, I had to get ready for work, and I have 1 hour left, till it opens" Brittany said. Rigby nodded.

"After I get the milk, you...w-wanna hang out?" Rigby asked.

'Oh great, my nerves are back' rigby thought.

"I would love to" Brittany said with a smile.

"Great" Rigby said. They then bought the milk, put it up, then hanged out. Soon, it was 6:45.

"I had fun Rigby" Brittany said. Rigby smiled.

"Me too, I'll come by later today" Rigby said.

"Okay, see you later" Brittany said. Brittany kissed him on the cheek and left.

"B-Bye" Rigby said lovestruck. He then walked back to the house.

"Hey man, how was your morning?" Mordecai said.

"It. Was. Freakin. Awesome" Rigby said. They both sat on the couch.

"You know, I feel like we forgot something" Rigby said.

"Yeah me too, but it's nothing" they shrugged and watched TV before work starts.

"You know who else is stuck in a refrigerator? MY MOM!"

**I'll update soon :) and thank you Raulhtv for awesome ideas! And sorry If it's bad, I'm in a rush**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up my peeps! Haha lol. Anyways, I hope you guys like the story so far. And I wanna say thanks to Raul for giving me this idea for the story. I came up with the new story, he just helped me with ideas. :) aLso, I know some you guys are like 'Eileen would never do that!' Look, I know you guys think that, but for this story, she's gonna be crazy. If you don't want to read it, then read something else :P**

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon, and Mordecai and Rigby was doing a bunch of work Benson made them do. They had to clean the gutters, scrape all the gum, pick up the trash, and clean the house. Right now, the guys are cleaning the gutters.

"Dude, this seriously sucks" Mordecai said.

"I know! Why's Benson making us do all this freakin work?! Does he not know its June!" Rigby yelled in complaint.

Mordecai sighed, "He's making us do all this work because you decided to be an idiot, and fill Muscleman's shoes with paint!"

"Well, it's your fault! You didn't stop me from my stupidness!" Rigby spatted out.

"Whatever, just hand me the hose" Mordecai said.

"No! It's my turn to use the hose!" Rigby yelled.

"Dude! Give it to me now!"

"NO! You freakin-"

"Rigby! Why hello" They heard someone say. They looked down, and saw Pops.

"Hey Pops" The boys chorused.

"Hello! Rigby! You have a visitor who would like to see you!" Pops said with a giggle.

"I do?" Rigby asked. He looked at Mordecai, then immediately got off the roof, and in the back door.

"You think you got away with this! Well, you...uh...you-oh forget it" Mordecai then grabbed the hose, and back to work. Back to Rigby, he went to the front door, and opened it, but to reveal Eileen.

"Hey Rigby" Eileen said with a smile.

Rigby sighed, "Hey Eileen..."

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure, whatever" Rigby said not caring. Eileen stepped inside, and sat down.

"Where are your glasses?" Rigby asked.

"Oh, I'm wearing my contacts" Eileen said giving a hint. She knew Rigby liked her without glasses on, but for some reason, he wasn't attracted to her.

'Stupid girl! He likes Brittany!' Eileen thought. She thought for a minute, then smiled.

'But not for long' Eileen thought.

Eileen sighed, "Rigby, I need to tell you something-"

"No"

"What?" Eileen asked with confusion.

Rigby looked at her, "Look, Eileen, your a nice girl and all, but I don't like you! I have feelings for someone else"

"But, that's not what I was going to talk about!" Eileen yelled.

"Then what did you wanna talk about?" Rigby asked.

"About Brittany! She's a-"

"What? What about Brittany! Look, I don't know what you were about to say about her, but I heard enough!" Rigby yelled with anger.

"Rigby! Listen, Brittany's a m-"

Rigby stood on the table, "Get out!"

"Fine, but if you want to date a murderer, that's fine by me" Eileen said. She was about to walk out, but Rigby stopped her.

"What do you mean Murderer?" Rigby asked. Eileen sighed.

"She's a murderer Rigby, she killed her mom" She said.

"No she didn't! Her mom died, and her dad left her!" Rigby yelled.

"I know her dad left her, but she killed her mom"

"I don't believe you!"

"I have proo-"

"I don't need proof to know my best friend that I am in love with is a murderer! She is not!" Rigby yelled with anger

"Rigby! Don't be with her! She's a murderer!" Eileen yelled.

"Get out! Get out and don't come back! I don't want you talking about Brittany Ever again!" Rigby pushed Eileen out of the house. "Rigby wait! She really is a-" the door slammed on her.

"Murderer" Eileen said. She then walked off, letting her anger out.

"He didn't buy it! I'm gonna need to make a fake page..." Eileen said. She then got an idea.

"Rigby shall be mine" Eileen yelled.

* * *

After that little talk, Rigby walked to the snack bar. Mordecai already did the gutters, and the gum. When he got there, he grabbed a stick, and started to work.

"Stupid Eileen, making up stories" Rigby muttered angrily, while violently putting trash on a stick.

"Hey dude, are you okay? Because you keep muttering, and your picking up the trash very hard" Mordecai said.

"Everything's fine Mordo, Everything's just peachy!" Rigby said with frustration. He then went back to violently picking up litter.

"Theirs something wrong, I know because one, no one days peachy, and two, your doing work" Mordecai said.

Rigby sighed, and put the stick thing down (Don't know what it's called XP). "It's just, Eileen's saying Brittany's a murderer, and I know that's not true" Rigby yelled.

"Eileen said that? Why would she say that? I mean, that's kinda weird" Mordecai said. Rigby nodded in agreement. While they went back to work, Benson drove over to them.

"Ugh! You slackers are not doing your wo-huh?" Benson looked and saw both boys picking up litter.

"Um, what are you doing?" Benson asked.

"Work" They both said. Benson looked at them, and then turned his head toward the path.

"I need a nap" Benson said. He then drove off.

"Hey, after this, wanna go to the coffee shop?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby smiled, "Yeah-yuh!" Soon, they finished picking up the litter, then they went to the coffee shop. When they entered, they say down and started to chat.

"Hey Mordecai, I was wondering...would if Eileen was right? I mean, what if Brittany's really a murderer?" Rigby asked.

"Dude, listen to me, Brittany would never do that to her mom, and you know it, Eileen was probably trying to get attention or something" Mordecai said.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Rigby said with a smile. Soon, Margaret came out.

"Hey guys, the usual?" She asked.

"Yeah" The guys said. Margaret smiled, then walked back in the kitchen.

"Hey Rigby, how's it going?" Brittany asked walking towards him.

"Great, how about you?" Rigby asked.

"Fine, did you get your work done?" Brittany said.

"Almost, we just have to clean the house"

"Thats cool...I think" It then went awkward for the two people.

"You wanna hang out later?" They both said, and blushed.

"Sure, I don't mind" Brittany said. Rigby smiled, then stood up.

"Okay, you can come over, or I can come over around..5 I guess?" Rigby said.

"That sounds great, you can come to my house" Brittany said.

"See you around" Brittany then walked off. Rigby sighed, then sat down. Suddenly, he heard someone calling him.

"Rigby!" He turned and saw Eileen coming over.

"Oh know, I'm out!" Rigby got out of his seat, out the coffee shop, and ran as fast as he could, but Eileen caught him.

"Wait! I have proof!" Eileen yelled.

"no, I don't want to see it" Rigby said. Eileen then shoved the "Page of proof" (You know it is fake :P).

"See, it says she killed her mom" Eileen said. Rigby scanned through the page, then gave it back to her.

"Okay, so if I search this on the computer, THIS will pop up?" Rigby asked. Eileen nervously nodded.

"But, you're not gonna search it...Right?"

"Oh I'm gonna search it" Rigby was about to walk off, but Eileen stopped.

"You can't, they already took the news down" Eileen said.

"I'm not gonna believe this!" Rigby yelled. He then walked off to get ready.

* * *

Rigby walked to the address he was given. He walked in a neighborhood, and got close to the house.

"Lets see...4556, 4557, ah! 4458!" Rigby said. He got to the door, and knocked on it a few times. While he was waiting, He heard voices in the house.

"Hey Brittany! is that the boy you were with earlier?"

"Yes, now go away, and please stay in your room"

"Fine" Suddenly, the door opened, to reveal Brittany.

"Hi" She said with a smile.

"Hey" Rigby said. He walked in and looked around. He saw paintings, pictures, and more. They both sat on the couch.

"So, uh, who were you talkin to a minute ago?" Rigby asked.

"Oh, that was my younger sister" Brittany said.

"I thought you were an only child?"

"Well, my parents got busy and made another child" Brittany said awkwardly.

"Cool...I think" Rigby said.

"Yeah.." Brittany said.

"Hey, I know this sounds crazy, but today, Eileen told me some crazy stuff" Rigby said with a chuckle.

"Really? Like what?" Brittany asked.

"She told me you killed your own mother" Rigby said. Brittany got a little stiffened at that question.

"Really?... She said that?" Brittany asked. Rigby nodded. Brittany coughed a few times, then changed the subject.

"So..uh, h-how's work?"

"Wait, why did you change the subject fastly?" Rigby asked.

"I-I don't know what yor talking about" Brittany said.

"So what Eileen said was true?!" Rigby yelled angrily, yet scared.

"No! What she said was not true, well, I mean part of it, but I did not kill my-"

"I can't believe it! Your...Your a murderer!"

"No! Rigby! Please let me explain" Brittany yelled with tears.

"I already heard enough! You lied to me! That's why you said your mom died in a car accident, you didn't want to tell me you killed your own mom" Rigby said.

"I didn't kill my mo-"

"Goodbye" Rigby ran out of the house, and to the park. Brittany stood there with shock.

"I-I didn't kill my mom" Brittany whispered with tears in her eyes. She walked to a picture and looked at it sadly. It was her mom and her.

Brittany sighed, "Oh mom, why did you do that to yourself, you were beautiful...You didn't need to kill y-yourself..." Brittany out the picture down and went in her bedroom. She sat on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I need to tell him what happened"

* * *

Rigby scaredly ran back to the park house. When he got there, he locked the door, then ran to the couch.

"You okay? You seemed scared" Mordecai said.

"Turns out, Eileen was telling the truth" Rigby said. Mordecai eyes widened.

"R-Really?" Mordecai said. Rigby nodded. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"Rigby! Please open up!" Brittany yelled scaredly.

"No! You might grab a knife, and do things with it" Rigby yelled.

"Rigby, please open the door, and I'll explain everything" Brittany said. Rigby slowly opened the door. "Come in." Brittany walked to the couch and say down.

Brittany sighed, "Here goes nothing"

**hey guys :) okay, so please don't get mad that Rigby thinks she's a murderer. She's gonna explain everything in the next chapter :) this is the longest chapter I ever really write XD I shall update soon :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm gonna update this real quick, before my performancE :/ here's the next chapter :) and warning: this chapter has a little violence In it.. I'm gonna change the rate**

Brittany sighed, "Here goes nothing"

_flashback: place: New York City_

_Brittany was 10 years old. She was playing with her Dolly's and stuff. _

_"You think you know everything! that's one reason I wish I was never with you!"_

_"I do not! You think you can start smoking and drinking around our daughter!" Her mom said._

_Brittany sighed, her parents have been fighting ever since she was 9._

_"Well, nows a good time to tell you...IM PREGNANT!" Her mother yelled. Brittany's eyes widened._

_"Im gonna be a sister?" Brittany whispered with excitement._

_"Your what?! How many months?! You bi-"_

_"Harold! We have a child in this house!"_

_"Shut up! Just tell me how many months" Harold yelled._

_"...9 months...we have 2 more weeks" Her mother, Carol whispered._

_"YOU MEAN YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT LONG?!"_

_"I was scared how you were gonna react!"_

_"WELL NOW, THIS BABY IS NOT GONNA HAVE A FATHER IN HIS OR HER LIFE!" Harold yelled._

_Carol looked at him scaredly, "W-What do you mean?"_

_"Im leaving this dump you call a house" Harold went to their room, and started packing._

_"And I'm taking Brittany with me" He yelled._

_"NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE BRITTANY WITH YOU!" _

_"I AM SO!" Harold grabbed his suitcase and went in Brittany's room._

_"Come on! Your coming with me"_

_Brittany whimpered, "I don't wanna go with you"_

_"I SAID, your coming with me!" Harold then slapped Brittany on the arm. Brittany yelped, then ran to the bathroom, and locked the door._

_"OPEN THE DOOR!" Harold knocked violently. Carol was in the bathroom with her._

_"It's okay sweetie, your okay..." Carol whispered. Soon, the banging stopped, and they heard the front door open._

_"Mommy, is dad gone?" Brittany asked._

_"Yes...he's gone" She said. They then left the bathroom._

_10 YEARS LATER:_

_Brittany was driving home, from college. She couldn't wait to visit her mom, and sister. When she entered the house, she saw her 10 year old sister._

_Hey!" Brittany yelled with a smile._

_"Brittany!" Anna said. She hugged Brittany, then let go._

_"Where's mom?" Brittany asked._

_Anna shrugged, "Not sure" Brittany then searched the entire house. She then checked the bathroom._

_"Mom?" Brittany said. The door was locked._

_"Mom? You in there?" Brittany asked. She grabbed the key, and unlocked the door. When she opened it, Brittany gasped. There her mother was, lying on the bathroom floor, with blood everywhere. _

_"M-Mom?" Brittany saw a knife in her moms hands._

_"Mom.."_

_"Brittany? What's going-*gasp*mom!" Anna ran to her mom._

_"W-What happened?"_

_"She...She committed...s-suicide" Brittany said quietly. Soon, Brittany stood up from the ground._

_"Pack your bags Anna"_

_"Why?"_

_"We're moving"_

_END_

"And that's what happened" Brittany said. Rigby looked at her, sadly.

"I-I can't believe it...when I met your dad, he was really nice" Rigby said.

Brittany sighed, "He WAS nice, but one day...He changed" Brittany said.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you..." Rigby said. Before you know it, Brittany kissed him on the lips.

"It's fine, can you forgive me?"

"Y-Yeah, but I don't understand something" Rigby said.

"What?" Brittany said.

"Why did Eileen fake that you were a murderer?" He asked.

"I don't know" Brittany said.

Rigby looked at Brittany, "You wanna spend the night here?"

"I don't know, I think I should get home"

"No, it's cold outside, and you could die of coldness"

Brittany giggled, "I'll be fine Rigby"

"Brittany, come on, please?"

"Alright, fine" Brittany said.

"okay, you wanna sleep in my room?" Rigby asked slowly.

"Um, s-sure" They both then walked upstairs, and to the room. Rigby pulled a mattress out. They both crawled on it.

"Brittany?" Rigby said.

"Yeah?"

"I..I love you" Rigby said, with a blush.

"I love you too" Brittany said with a smile. They then got a little busy.. (If you know what I mean ;) ).

* * *

The next morning, Mordecai got up. Brittany left early for work, so Rigby got up early.

Mordecai yawned, "Morning dude" He looked at the trampoline, but didn't see Rigby.

"Rigby?" Mordecai turned and saw the mattress out.

"Why is the mattress out?" Mordecai asked. He then went downstairs, and saw Rigby watching TV.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Rigby asked.

"Why was the mattress out?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, Me and Brittany slept on it last night"

"I thought you were mad at her"

"I was, but she explained everything" Rigby said.

"Oh, cool...I think" Mordecai said.

Rigby looked at Mordecai, "What time is it?"

"9:30, why?"

"Wanna go to the coffee shop?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai smiled, "Sure" They then left the house. When they entered the shop, they sat down.

"Hey Guys" Margaret said.

"Hey Margaret" Mordecai said.

"Whats up? Where's Brittany?" Rigby asked.

"Oh Brittany's over there, but I don't think she's feeling good" Margaret said. Margaret then went to get the coffees. Soon, Margaret told Brittany to give the coffees to the guys.

"Here you go g-guys" Brittany said weakly.

"You okay?" Rigby asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little-MMPH" Brittany held her mouth, ran to the bathroom, and started to vomit. After she was done, she walked back to them.

"Are you sure your okay?" Rigby asked. Brittany nodded.

"E-Excuse me" Brittany then ran back to the bathroom.

"dude, what did you do to her on that mattress" Mordecai said.

Rigby started to blush, "Nothing much..."

"I was teasing" Mordecai said with a laugh.

"Dude, I think she has the flu or something" Mordecai said getting back to reality.

Rigby sighed, "Yeah, your probably right" Soon, Eileen came to them.

"Hey Rigby, you okay from what Brittany did?"

"Yeah, but it turns out YOU lied to me!" Rigby yelled.

"What do you mean?" Eileen asked nervously.

"Now I see what you did, you made a freakin fake page!" Rigby yelled with anger. Brittany walked to them, from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

"This girl right here tried to make you a murderer! That's what's going on!" Rigby said.

Brittany looked at Eileen, "Why would you do that?"

"B-Because.."

"Your a liar!"

"I don't feel so g-OOF!" Brittany accidentally pulled on Eileen.

"EW! MY UNIFORM!" Eileen yelled. She then ran out of the shop.

"Hmmph, Hmmph" Rigby said with a smirk. He then turned to Brittany.

"I gotta go to work, ill see you later" Rigby kissed Brittany, then left.

"Later Margaret! And hope you feel better Brittany" Mordecai said. He then left.

"Hey Margaret?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah?" Margaret said.

"Can you take me to the doctor?"

Margaret grabbed her keys, "Sure, lets go" The girls got in her car, then went to the doctors. When they got there, Brittany walked in, and to her regulary scheduled doctor she sees.

"Hey Dr. Mason" Brittany said.

"Hey there Brittany, what can I do for you today?" Dr. Mason said.

"I've been feeling a little sick lately" Brittany said.

"Oh, well please enter here, and sit down, ill be right with you" Brittany nodded, and sat down in the room. Two minutes later, Dr mason came in.

"Okay, have you been eating anything that made your stomache hurt?" Dr. Mason asked.

"No sir" Brittany said. Dr. Mason nodded.

"Have you been having sex?"

"Well...Last night..."

"Did you use protection?"

"No.." Dr. Mason nodded, and wrote something down.

"Well mrs. Brittany, it looks like your pregnant"

"Wait...WHAT?!"

**Cliff hanger XD I'm getting good with these lol, I'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter :)**

"I-Im pregnant? But how? I only did it once!" Brittany yelled.

"Well, I think your sperm was ready, it then created a baby in your stomach" Mr. Mason said.

"Oh...I guess I was ready" Brittany said quietly.

Mr. Mason smiled, "Well, I guess your all set, I'll see you in 3 months"

"Why?"

"In 3 months, you'll be able to see what gender it is silly" Mr. Mason said with a chuckle.

Brittany made a smile, "Haha, yeah, well thanks again Mr. Mason"

"Any time" He said. Brittany then left the doctors with Margaret.

"Well, did you find out what was wrong with you?" Margaret asked, entering the car.

"Yeah, turns out I'm pregnant" Brittany said.

"That's great!" Margaret gasped, "Can I be the aunt?"

Brittany made a giggle, "Of course" They then drove off.

"So, how does it feel to have a baby in your tummy?" Margaret asked.

"I don't really feel it yet, all I feel is-" Brittany then held their mouth. Margaret quickly grabbed a paper bag, and handed it to Brittany. When she handed it to her, Brittany began to barf. When she finished, she looked at Margaret weakly.

"T-Thanks" Brittany said.

"No problem" Margaret said.

"Um...My cravings are suddenly acting up" Brittany said.

"Your only one day pregnant!" Margaret said.

"I'm teasing!" Brittany giggled.

Margaret made a sigh, "Thank you, so, when are you gonna tell Rigby?"

"Oh...I haven't really thought about that..."

"Maybe you should tell him tonight"

"I guess your right" Brittany said. Soon, they got to the coffee shop. When they got in there, Eileen came to them.

"Hey Margaret" Eileen said.

"Hey" Margaret said.

"Um...Eileen? I'm so so so sorry I puked on you" Brittany said.

"...It's fine..." Eileen said.

"And...do you hate m-me?" Brittany said.

Eileen looked at her, then made a fake smile, "I don't hate you"

"Okay, good" Brittany said. Brittany suddenly heard Margaret's watch beep.

"Hey, our shifts over" Margaret said. Brittany nodded and went to change. When she was done, she left the shop, and to the park.

"Hey Rigby, guess what? I'm pregnant with your baby! No, no, that doesn't sound good. Rigby, I'm pregnant, and your the dad. Ugh! That doesn't sound good either" Brittany said.

"More importantly, will he want to raise it? What if he doesn't? What if he leaves and abandons the baby? I'll be a single parent!" Brittany said quietly. She stopped saying what if, and saw Rigby and Mordecai working the snack bar. When she was about to walk over, she felt her stomach.

"Aw man, not now" Brittany said. She ran to the trash can, and puked. When she was done, she quietly walked over to them.

"Hey guys..." Brittany said.

"Hey Brittany, did you find out what was wrong?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh yes, I did" Brittany said.

"Cool, I think, so are you okay?" Rigby asked.

"Well, here's the thing...Rigby, can I talk to you for a minute?" Brittany asked. Rigby looked at her, then jumped out of the snack bar, and to her.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Did someone punch you? Come on tell me who this guy is!"

"Rigby! Calm down! thats not it" Brittany said.

"Then...what is it?"

Brittany sighed, "I'm...I'm pre-"

"Rigby! This isn't time for socializing! Get back to work!" Benson yelled.

"But Bri-"

"I don't care! GET BACK TO WORK, OR YOUR FIRED!" Benson then drove off.

"Sorry," Rigby said, "My boss is being a butt head"

"It's fine, but can I tell you something?"

"Maybe when I'm done with work...I kinda need the money" Rigby said.

"Oh, sure! Yeah, I can wait" Brittany said.

"Rigby! You can go talk to her, I'll do your shift" Mordecai said.

"Really? Okay, hold on" Rigby went back in, and went to get something.

"Thanks Mordecai" Brittany said.

Mordecai smiled, "It's fine, so are you gonna tell him?"

"...Tell him what?"

"That your pregnant, it's kinda obvious" Mordecai chuckled.

"oh, I guess it kinda is, but what if Rigby doesn't want to help me?" Brittany said.

"Don't worry, Rigby won't back out, He really cares about you, I'm positive he's gonna stay" Mordecai said.

"Thanks Mordecai" Brittany said.

"No problem" Soon, Rigby came out. They then walked off somewhere.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Rigby asked.

"Rigby...I'm-"

"Hey Bros" They turned and saw Muscleman and High five ghost come over.

"Ugh! What do you want Muscleman!" Rigby said.

"Mordecai told me some news" Muscleman said.

"That quick?!" Brittany asked.

Muscleman looked at them, "Yeah, and I came over to congratulate Rigby"

"Why?"

"Let me congratulate! Congrats Rigs, for becoming a father" He said.

"What? What do you mean father" Rigby asked.

"Duh! Brittany's pregnant and your the father!" Muscleman said. Rigby turned around and looked at Brittany.

"Is that true?"

"I...I" Brittany broke down, and ran off.

"She's pregnant?" Rigby asked quietly. He walked off, to find her. Soon, after 5 minutes of searching, he found Brittany by the lake.

"Hey" Rigby said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey..." Brittany said.

"So...Your pregnant?" Rigby asked.

"yeah...And now you probably wanna leave me" Brittany said with tears.

Rigby looked at her, "Thats ridiculous! I would never leave you! Never in my life"

"You...You wouldn't?"

"No, and I'm gonna always be with you, through your 9 months, I'll be with you when the baby comes out, and I'll always love both of you" Rigby said.

Brittany made a smile, "Thanks Rigby"

"No problem, and I was wondering, want to move in?" He asked.

"I don't know...What about my sister?" Brittany asked.

"How old is she?"

"19" Brittany said.

"Well, she can stay at least by her self, she IS over 18" Rigby said.

"I guess your right...Okay" Brittany said. Rigby smiled, and kissed her.

"Good" He said.

"I'll tell her the news" Brittany said.

Brittany turned her head, "And Rigby"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"For what?" Rigby asked.

"For being with me" She said with a smile.

"I would never leave you, and now that your pregnant, I'll now never never EVER leave you" Rigby said.

"Thanks" Brittany said with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek, and walked off. Rigby sighed, then walked back to the snack bar.

"Mordecai, take the rest of my shift, I have to ask Benson something" Rigby said.

"Sure" Mordecai said. Rigby then walked to the park house.

"I'm pretty sure he'll give me as raise. He is totally, absolutely, gonna say-"

* * *

"No"

"Aw what! Come on Benson please!" Rigby pleaded.

"No! You never do your work, and you think I'm going to give a raise?! I don't even give raised to the best workers here" Benson yelled.

"But please Benson! I'm doing it for-"

"DON'T ASK ME FOR A RAISE, OR YOUR FIRED!" Benson yelled. Rigby put his ears down, and sadly walked off.

"Now how am I gonna pay for my girlfriend and kid" Rigby said.

"What? What did you say?" Benson asked.

"I said, 'Now how am I going to pay for my girlfriend and Child?'" Rigby said.

"Child?"

"Brittany's pregnant, I was asking for a raise so I can help take care of her and the baby, or...babies whatever" Rigby said.

Benson looked at him, then made a tiny smile, "You know what? You can have a raise"

"Really!" Rigby yelled, "Thanks Benson, what made you change your mind?"

"Eh, I just know what it's like to be a parent" Benson said. Rigby looked at him, took the money, and left the room. Benson got his 'worlds best boss' cup, and took a sip. He looked at a picture of him and audrey, with a child in their hands.

"Thoughs were the days" Benson said with a smile. Suddenly, Benson noticed something.

"Hey, where's my wallet?!...RIGBY!"

"Hehe, good times" Rigby whispered holding the wallet (He's downstairs :P).

**I'll update soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm gonna skip to three months, I'm just too lazy to type XD so were gonna find out what gender it is..is it a boy? Is it a girl? I dunno XD here's the next chapter.**

3 months has passed, and Rigby and Brittany got there own apartment. When Brittany was 2 moths pregnant, she "demanded" them to get their own place. Rigby decided, then found the perfect apartment for them.

We start off, with Brittany, Mordecai, and Rigby going to the doctors. They were gonna see what the gender was.

"Can you believe it Rigby?" Brittany started, "We're gonna be parents in 6 months!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it, I thought I was a loner, but when I finally saw you, I knew you were the one" Rigby said.

Brittany smiled, "Aw, thanks Rigby"

"No proble-" Suddenly, Mordecai pulled the brakes really hard. They all slammed into the seats, and Brittany's hormones kicked in.

"WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?! START DRIVING RIGHT YOU BOZO!" Brittany yelled at Mordecai.

"Sorry, I didn't see that car" Mordecai said in defense. Brittany then looked at the window.

"Geez, no wonder she was alone back then" Mordecai muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, Nothing...Haha"

"Um...okay, we're here" Mordecai parked the car, and they walked to the doctors.

When they went in, Brittany walked to the counter, while the guys sat down.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Mr. Mason" Brittany said.

"Mr. Masons not here, but you can see Dr. Caroline, room 269" The office lady said.

Brittany nodded, "Thank you" Brittany then walked in 269. When she got in there, she saw a female flamingo.

Dr. Caroline smiled, "Hey, are you Brittany?"

"Yep, that's me" Brittany said.

"Okay then, please take a seat, and we'll get ready to see what gender" Caroline said. Brittany nodded then, sat down.

"Where's the husband?" Caroline asked.

"I told him to wait outside, I wanted it to be a surprise for him" Brittany said, Caroline nodded. Soon, Caroline did her stuff, and now the screen showed what was inside.

"Okay lets see here, oh! Oh my!" Caroline said.

Brittany looked at her, "What? What is it? Is something wrong?"

Caroline made a smile, "Nothing's wrong darling, anyways, look at that."

"What is-GASP!" Brittany looked at Caroline.

"A-Are you saying.."

"Yes, sweetie"

"But..I only did it one time!" Brittany yelled.

"So, that doesn't control how many there is, okay, now lets see.." Caroline said. She whispered something in Brittany's ear.

Brittany smiled, "Wow"

"Alright, so Mr. Mason will see you in 6 months Mrs. Brittany" Caroline said.

"Okay," Brittany said, "Thanks" and with that, she left the room, and to the waiting room. Mordecai and them went back to the car.

"So what is it? A boy or a girl?" Rigby asked.

"Yes" Brittany said.

"What?"

Brittany giggled, "Looks like we'll need to change 3 diapers soon"

"what? 3 diapers...3 diapers...what does that-GASP! So you mean we're having-"

"Triplets? Yes" Brittany said.

"R-Really?" Rigby said.

"Um, yeah...is that okay?" Brittany asked worried.

Rigby smiled, Im totally okay with that, so what are the genders?"

"Caroline said two boys, and one girl" Brittany said.

"Aw yeah! A girl! Can I name her?" Rigby asked.

"Sure, but that's not until like 6 months" Brittany smiled.

Rigby chuckled, "I don't care, I just wanna name her" Mordecai smiled at the two love birds, or raccoons.

"Hey guys, we're at your apartment" He said. Brittany and Rigby got out and walked to their place. They got a room next to Margaret's.

Rigby sighed, "Finally, I get my own bed"

"You don't have one? I thought you used a mattress?"

"No, I use a trampoline, I just slept in it with you..." Rigby said. Brittany giggled.

"Don't be ashamed, I'm actually kinda happy for us" Brittany said.

"You are?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I mean, I'm happy we get sons AND daughters, if I had all boys, I think I would go nuts!"

Rigby made a chuckle, "Hehe, they probably would be just like me"

"Haha yeah, and I think the girl will be a daddy's girl" Brittany said with a smile.

"Yeah...I hope no boys go chasing for her"

"Rigby!"

"What? It's true!" Rigby yelled. Brittany laughed, then kissed his cheeks.

"I gotta go do my shift at 1, see you later Rigby" Brittany said while closing the door.

Rigby sighed, "Man, I love that girl"

* * *

Brittany walked in the coffee shop. When she walked in, she saw Margaret and Eileen chatting at the table.

"Hey guys" Brittany said.

Margaret smiled, "Hey Brittany, did you find out what gender it is?"

"Gender? What does she mean?" Eileen asked.

"Didn't you know I was pregnant? For 3 months?" Brittany said.

"No...Rigbys the father right?"

"Yeah, and were having triplets"

Margaret gasped, "That's amazing! What are the genders?"

"Two boys, and one girl" Brittany said.

"Wow, you guys sure had fun that night..."

"Stop talking!" Brittany yelled with a smile.

Margaret giggled, "I see you learned his catch phrase"

"Hehe, it rubs on you when you spend time with him a lot.." Brittany said.

"Oh, I guess is does, so is Mordecai at the park?" Margaret asked.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I think they just got there"

"Okay, well I'm gonna visit him, cover for me?" Margaret said.

"Sure, only because you covered for me" Brittany said.

"Thanks, I'll be back in an hour" Margaret then left the shop.

"Well, I'm gonna go clean the dishes" Brittany then went in the kitchen.

"Man, what does Rigby see in her?! Wait...pregnant eh? Hmm...she's having triplets, two boys and a girl" Eileen said. She processed on what she said, then smiled.

Eileen chuckled, "A girl, Rigby once told me he's wanted to name a girl. Well, looks like he won't be there for Brittany's birth..he'll be with me"

"What was that?" Brittany asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I just said that I'm so happy for you guys" Eileen said.

Brittany made a smile, "Aw, thanks Eileen"

"No...Problem" Brittany and Eileen then went back to work. Soon, it was 6, and Brittany was closing shop.

"Bye Eileen, see you on Monday" Brittany said.

"Later.." Eileen said. They both went in different directions, and to their apartments. When Brittany entered the elevator, she felt dizzy.

"Oh no, guys not now" Brittany said to herself.

"You pregnant?" The lady next to her asked. The lady was a human, with black curly hair.

"Yeah, triplets...why do you ask?" Brittany said.

The lady chuckled, "I've been through it 2 times, I'm Kassidy"

Brittany smiled, "I'm Brittany, nice to meet yo-MMPH!" Brittany held her mouth tight, trying not to puke on her.

"You okay?" Kassidy asked. Brittany slowly nodded. Suddenly, the doors opened, and Brittany ran to the trash can. When she was done, she slowly turned.

"S-Sorry about that" Brittany said weakly.

"Hey, it's fine, I'm only 21, and I have 3 children" Kassidy said.

"I thought you only went through it 2 times?"

Kassidy nodded, "I did, first time, twins, second time, one"

"Oh, well! This is my apartment door, I hope I see you again" Brittany said.

Kassidy smiled, "I live two doors down you know"

"Really? Wow, I hope you visit me! Bye" Brittany said with a smile.

"Bye!" Kassidy said. Brittany then opened the door.

"Hey sweetie, I'm home!" Brittany yelled. Nothing, but silence.

"Rigby?" Brittany walked in the halls, and to the bedroom.

"Rigby? Come on, this isn't funny!" Brittany yelled. Suddenly, the door closed.

Brittany looked at the door, "R-Rigby?"

"Hello...Brittany"

"D-Dad?"

**Ill update soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello**** fellow people who are reading this now :) here's the next chapter for The new girl! And I am gonna tell you the voice actors of the characters. Like right now :P**

**Brittany- Victoria justice**

**Kassidy- Ariana Grande**

**Dr. Mason- Jason lee (Yes the guy from AATC)**

**Caroline- Anna faris**

**Harold- Jim Carey**

**Anna- Ciara Bravo**

**Kassidys husband Nick- austin Mahone XD**

**Kassidys kids:**

**Cayce- Katy perry**

**Kyle- Logan henderson**

**(THESE ARE MY CHARACTERS!) so those are the voice actors! :)**

"D-Dad?"

Harold chuckled, "Hehe, yeah, it's me"

"W-What are you doing here? H-How did you find me?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I was wondering around this town, and saw you entering the doctors, then I basically went in your apartment, till you got home" Harold said.

Brittany looked at him, "What are you gonna do to me?"

"I was gonna do some basic stuff, but I heard you were pregnant, so, I am just gonna-OW!" Harold held his cheek.

"Get away from me you bitch!" Brittany yelled.

Harold smiled, "And the fight starts now" Harold grabbed a knife.

"Now, lets take a look a those babies" Brittany screamed and ran out of the room. She then locked herself in the bathroom.

"Come out! You BI-"

"FUDGE YOU!" Brittany yelled (Hey, better than saying the f word :P). Brittany looked and saw the window. Before she could open it, her dad opened it.

Brittany screamed, "No! Someone please help me!" Harold was about to cut her, but he passed out. Brittany turned and saw Kassidy holding a shoe.

"Are *gasp* you okay?" Kassidy asked.

Brittany nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine"

"Is this your husband?!" Kassidy asked.

"No, No, No! This is my dad!" Brittany yelled.

Kassidy nodded, "I'll call 911" Kassidy grabbed her phone, and called 911.

.

.

.

.

Rigby was in the park house, watching TV, before he had to leave work.

"Thanks Amanda, okay, just a few minutes ago, a guy broke into someone apartment, and almost killed the person."

"I feel sorry for the loser who almost got killed" Rigby said.

"Mmhmm, he broke in the apartment near the Mallard Park" Amanda said.

"Okay Calm down, it may not be your apartment" Rigby said quietly.

"Yes, and it was Room...418"

"BRITTANY!" Rigby immediately left the house. When he got there, he ran in his apartment.

"Brittany?! Brittany? Where are you!" Rigby yelled.

"She's fine, she's just taking a nap" Kassidy said.

Rigby looked at her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kassidy, Brittany's friend"

"Oh, well nice to meet you" Rigby said.

"Nice to meet you too" Kassidy said with a smile.

"Yeah...so where's Brittany again?" Rigby asked.

"Oh, she's taking a nap" She said. Rigby nodded, then went in his room. When he opened the door, he saw Brittany asleep.

Rigby kissed her on the cheek, "You okay?" Brittany then started to get up.

"H-Huh? Oh yeah..I'm *yawn* fine" Brittany said.

"Good"

"Yeah, my friend helped me tho-OOH!" Brittany winced, holding her stomach.

"Whats wrong?!" Rigby yelled.

Brittany winced, then made a weak smile, "The babies just kicked!"

"Really? Can I feel?" Rigby asked.

"S-Sure" Rigby put his hand in her belly, and felt three kicks.

"Woah!" Rigby said.

"Hehe, yeah, so..how was work?"

"Eh, good" Rigby chuckled.

"Yeah...so..what do you wanna do?" Brittany asked.

Rigby shrugged, "I don't know, is your friend still here?"

"I think so" Brittany slowly got up, and walked in the living room, and saw Kassidy.

"Hey Kassidy"

"Hey, you feeling better?" Kassidy asked.

"Hehe, yeah.." Brittany said.

"Okay, I gotta go, maybe tomorrow you can meet my husband and kids" Kassidy said.

Brittany smiled, "That would be great!"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, bye guys!" Kassidy then went back to her apartment.

* * *

**The next day:**

Brittany and Rigby walked next door to Kassidy's apartment. When they knocked, a 16 year old girl opened the door. She had blonde wavy hair, and was wearing a white dress, with a red jacket, and red converse. It was Cayce,

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Is Kassidy here?" Brittany asked.

Cayce nodded, "Yeah, she's in the bathroom, have a seat" They then sat on the couch. Suddenly, an 18 year old boy came through the door, and to the kitchen.

"Ugh, Kyle! We have guest!" Cayce said. Kyle had brown hair, and wore black jeans, a black jacket with a white shirt, and tennis shoes.

"Well, I'm hungry, you try working at McDonald's without eating" Kyle said.

Cayce rolled her eyes, "I need you to be polite!"

"And I want Selena Gomez to be my girlfriend, that ain't happening!" Kyle yelled. He then sat on the other couch.

"Hey kids, I heard some noi-oh hey guys!" Kassidy said with a smile.

"Hey, we just wanted to visit" Rigby said.

"Well okay, so this is Cayce" Kassidy said.

"Hi" Cayce waved.

"And this is-"

"The mistake of the family" Cayce muttered.

Kyle hit her in the arm, "Shut up! I'm Kyle"

"Okay, and my husband isn't home now, so I'm on watch duty" Kassidy said with a smile.

Brittany giggled, "Your kids argue alot huh"

"Oh god," Kassidy said, "You have no freakin idea"

"Wow, I hope the triplets get along well" Brittany said.

Kassidy nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you would want all of them to get along, I can't handle two, imagine 3"

"That would be bad" Rigby said. Suddenly, they heard the door knock.

"I'll get it!" Cayce and Kyle yelled. They ran to the door, and both tripped.

"Move! You always open the door, it's my turn!" Kyle yelled.

"Nuh uh! Let me open it!" Cayce yelled. Kyle then turned the knob.

"Um, hi, is this Kassidys apartment?"

"Yes" the kids said. Kassidy moved aside them, and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Caroline!" Kassidy said.

"Hey" Caroline said. Caroline was wearing a green tank top, with blue jeans. She walked in, and sat down.

"Hey Brittany, how are the twins?" Caroline asked.

Brittany smiled, "There fine"

"Good, make sure to go easy"

"I know" Brittany said.

2 hours later, Rigby and Brittany went to the coffee shop. When they got there, they took a seat.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to work right now?" Rigby asked.

Brittany shook her head, "No, I have a day off"

"Cool, so-"

"DUDE!" Rigby turned and saw Mordecai run to them.

"What?! I'm busy!" Rigby yelled. Mordecai then caught his breath, and punched Rigby.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's for that stupid advice you gave me!" Mordecai yelled.

"What advice?" Brittany said.

Mordecai glared at Rigby, "This guy right here told me to have fun and stuff, and take her to the next level, and I did, but thanks to him, Margarets Pregnant!"

"What?! It's not my fault you had se-OW!" Rigby yelled, holding his arm.

"Why did you tell me that advice!"

"I don't know!"

"Hey Mordecai.." Mordecai turned and saw Margaret.

"Oh..uh h-hey Margaret..look I'm sorry.." Mordecai said.

"Why are you sorry? I'm happy!" Margaret said.

"Y-You are?"

Margaret smiled, "Of course! I've always wanted a child! Or children"

"That's...that's great! I'll be with you all the way" Mordecai said with a smile.

"Good, now come on, lets go to my apartment, I'm on my break" She said.

"Okay. See you later guys" Mordecai said. They then left.

"Rigby...will you be with me when the babies born?" Brittany asked.

Rigby smiled, "Of course! I love you, and I am gonna be with you everyday"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" Brittany said.

"No problem" Rigby said.

Brittany smiled, "I love you"

"I...I love you too"

**I'll update soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys :) sorry for the long wait, heres the next chapter :)**

Brittany whimpered while cleaning the tables of the coffee shop. The babies kept kicking, and kicking.

"I swear, these kids can be soccer players" Brittany muttered. Suddenly, she saw Margaret entered, having her morning coffee with her. It was 6:40 am.

"Hey Brittany" Margaret said.

"Hey...what's up?"

Margaret sighed, "Nothing much..just doing work now."

"Yeah..that's-Ah!" Brittany yelled.

"What is it?" Margaret asked.

"It's just the babies kicking, I'm fine" Brittany said.

"You sure?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, lets wait till seven" Margaret said.

"Kay...where's Eileen?" Brittany asked.

"Didn't you here? Eileen got fired yesterday.." Margaret said.

"Really? Wow, she was really good at her job"

"I know, I mean-" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! The girls looked and saw a teenager knock on the door. Margaret opened the coffee shop door, and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Is this place opened yet?" He asked.

"Not until 7, but of you want, you can come in, I'm sure our boss won't mind."

"Thanks!" The boy walked in, and sat down.

"So, I'm Raul! What's your names?" Raul asked.

Brittany smiled, "I'm Brittany, and this is-AH!"

"Um, nice to meet you Brittany and Ah"

"No! My stomach hurts like crap!" Brittany yelled. Suddenly, she felt liquid go down.

"HOLY CRAP?!"

"Are you in labor?! I thought you were 5 months?!" Margaret yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! GET ME IN THE CAR!"

"I didn't bring mine! I decided to walk!" Margaret yelled.

"I can drive you. I just got my license" Raul said.

Brittany whimpered, then slowly nodded, "Just take me to the hospital!" Margaret and Raul helped her in the car, and drove off,

* * *

Brittany and them ran in the hospital room quickly. When they went in, Dr. Mason and Caroline went in.

"What are you doin back here?" Caroline asked.

"I think my water broke!" Brittany yelled.

"Wow, this early?! Lets see what's going on in there." Mason said. He then went to Brittany, and got the monitor. When he was looking at it, Caroline suddenly gasped.

"Dr. Mason!" Caroline yelled.

"What?"

"I don't see the the third baby!" Caroline said. Mason looked and gasped.

Mason nodded, "Your right! But how-"

"I think the sack got torn.."

"So, your saying that-"

"Yes..We have to tell Brittany" Caroline said quietly. They both then went to the three people.

Mason sighed, "I'm afraid we have some bad news.."

"What?! What is it?!" Brittany yelled.

"Looks like one of your babies sack broke, and..I'm afraid that-"

"I have miscarriage..?" Brittany finished, bursting into tears.

"only one! Which was..one of the boys." Caroline spoke.

Margaret gasped, "That's terrible!"

"we are so sorry.." Mason said.

"Thank you.." Raul said. The three then left the building.

In the car, it was silence. Brittany silently cried, while Margaret comforted her.

"Thank you so much Raul." Margaret said.

Raul made a tiny smile, "It's fine, sorry about..you know.."

"It's okay, I just hope that won't happen to me..but I'm mostly sorry for Brittany"

"Your pregnant too?"

Margaret nodded, "Yep.."

"How am I gonna tell Rigby this?" Brittany sniffled.

"Aw, don't sorry Brittany, Rigby will understand, I mean, thank the lord that you only lost one child.." Brittany started to cry again.

"You wanna stop by the ice cream shop?" Raul asked. Brittany and Margaret nodded, with their cravings acting up.

"Okay, Lets go"

* * *

"Dude, how on earth did you do that?"

"It wasn't my fault?! Muscleman's the one who jabbed it on me!"

"You look ridiculous though!" Mordecai and Rigby were at the ice cream shop (What a coincidence XD). Muscleman jabbed a pen in Rigby's hand, but the pen got stuck, so it's stuck on Rigby's hand.

"Shut up!" Rigby yelled. He then took a bite of his ice cream.

Mordecai looked through the window, and smiled, "Hey, I think Margarets here!"

"What makes you say that?" Rigby asked.

"Because I see her with Brittany, and some dude...hey! That looks like Raul!" Mordecai said.

"Who's Raul?" Rigby asked.

"Remember? We had to babysit him when he was 8?"

"Oh yeah! That dude was a pain in the-"

"Hey guys." They heard a gloomy voice say.

"Brittany? Are you okay?" Mordecai asked.

Brittany sighed, "Not really.."

"What's wrong?" Rigby asked.

"Rigby, I hope you won't get mad.."

"What?"

"Okay, so this morning, I felt liquid, and I thought my water broke, so me and Them went to the hospital, and it turns out..we...we lost a child.." Brittany said, with tears forming.

"W...What? You h-had a mis..carriage?" Rigby stuttered.

"Yeah..but we still have the two other babies!" Brittany said.

"Yeah, that's a good thing, and don't worry, I'm not mad." Rigby said.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Brittany smiled, "Thanks!"

"No problemo.."

"So, Raul! How's it been going?" Mordecai asked.

"Wait..how do you know-Oh wait! You guys were my babysitters! It's been good, I have a girlfriend now, so that's good."

"Who's your girlfriend?" Rigby asked.

"Macy Johnson" Raul said with a smile.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, she's a good one" Raul chuckled.

"We're gonna get some ice cream" Margaret said. Brittany and Margarey walked up to the counter. Suddenly, they saw a dude, eating an ice cream called 'Bacon cheeseburger'.

"Aw sick! What kinda ice cream is that?!" Brittany asked. They saw him grab the spoon, and pick a piece of it. Margaret and Brittany could feel food coming up. When he ate it, Margaret pushed Brittany, and ran to the bathroom.

"CRAP." Brittany said. She got up, and ran to the trash can, and started to puke. When she was done, she started walking to the man.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU?! EATING THIS BACON CHEESBURGER ICE CREAM! THAT THING JUST MADE ME PUKE! AND YOU ATE IT!" Brittany yelled.

Rigby looked at his "watch", "oh look! I gotta go back to work." Rigby then ran out of the shop, along with Mordecai. Margaret soon joined the yelling.

"Women" Raul muttered.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing! nothing!"

"Just take us back to the coffee shop." Margaret said.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby ran to the park just in time. Right when they picked up the rakes, Benson drove up to them.

"Wow, you guys are ACTUALLY working?" Benson asked.

"Yeah, why are you surprised? We always do our work" Mordecai said.

"Well-"

"Don't say anything Benson, just accept." Mordecai said.

Rigby smirked, "Yeah Benson, just accept it!"

"Shut up! Now get back to work OR YOUR-"

"Fired! We know!" Mordecai and Rigby said. Benson didn't say anything. He just drove off muttering to himself.

"Aw yeah! He thought we actually were working!" Rigby said with a smile.

Mordecai smiled back, "Haha, Yeah-yuh!"

"WOOOOOOOHHH!" Rigby and Mordecai chorused together.

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

**I will update ! Soon... X) and one thing, PLEAS ! Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

ɑu†ʜoʀs ƞo†e~

**hey guys...sorry for the long wait...with me being on the hospital and such. I'm working on the next chapter if this story right now. I'm watching regular show on the hospital TV Right now! Hehe, I'm watching Yes Dude, yes.. the doctor put this weird mask on me, and she told me to relax for a while. I'm in the hospital cuz I'm having some breathing problems, and I almost died this morning..so yeah. I promise I'll update tonight :) **

**peace :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, here's another chapter! And I'll update Our generation, This is me, and etc.**

Rigby set down the rake, and sat on the bench.

"Woo! That was hard work! Picking up the rake is so much! Ugh, now I gotta do more.." Rigby said. Suddenly, he heard a scream. Rigby looked around, and saw Eileen over by the fountain.

"Huh, what's her problem?" Rigby got up, and quietly got behind a bush.

"STUPID BRITTANY! I WANT HER HEAD OFF! SHE IS GOING TO PAY!" Eileen yelled. She stomped and stomped and screamed.

"She is going to pay!" Eileen growled, "I'll make sure her babies will die!"

"Hold up! Wait a minute!" Eileen looked and saw Rigby storming up to her.

Rigby growled, "What do you mean kill the babies?! You know, I'm part of that family, so you have to go through me!"

"Wait, where did you-"

"I work here! Now, I'm sorry about our job, but that doesn't mean you have to kill my kids!" Rigby said.

"You'll see Rigby, I'll make sure you never be with Brittany when she's gone in labor." Eileen said with a chuckle. She then ran off.

What did she mean by that? Rigby kept thinking that, while walking back to the park house. He knew one thing, to keep his family away from Eileen. When he entered the house, Mordecai looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing.."

"You sure?"

"Yes.."

"You really sure?"

"Yes!"

are you really really sure?"

"YES! IM REALLY REALLY SURE!"

Mordecai looked back to the TV, "Sorry...anyways, do you rake the leaves yet?"

"Nope." Rigby said. He then went back out.

* * *

Brittany slowly walked down her hallway. Her boss was worried about her, so he gave her a week off because of the babies. Kassidy was carrying her groceries for Brittany, so she had a hard time walking.

"Thanks again Kassidy for getting the groceries." Brittany said.

Kassidy panted, "N-No problem.." Brittany opened the door, and sat on the couch. Kassidy dropped the bags on the table, and sat next to her.

"..You okay Britt?" Kassidy asked.

"Yeah.."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You really sure?"

"Yes.."

"You really really sure?"

"MY GOD YES!"

Kassidy looked at the TV, "Geez, okay!"

Brittany sighed, "I'm...I'm sorry, I am just..worried."

"About what?"

"Well, I just don't want the kids to come early.."

Kassidy chuckled, "Brittany, no matter what day they come, your gonna be prepared, unless it's your first time, then you would be al panicky, and stuff-" Brittany looked at Kassidy scaredly.

"I'm gonna shut up now.."

"Yeah, yeah you do that, I'm gonna go take a walk.." Brittany got up, and left her apartment. Brittany walked outside, and into the park. While she was walking, her stomache growled.

Brittany sighed, "Seriously?! Your hungry now?! I didn't bring my money!" Brittany looked around, and saw a plate of pizza on the bench. She was about to get it, but saw another pregnant women eyeing the pizza. They both looked at each other.

"That pizza is mine!" The woman yelled. They both charged for the pizza. Brittany quickly ran and grabbed it.

"Haha! I got it!" Brittany said.

"Whatever!" The woman yelled. She then walked off. Brittany quietly ate the pizza, but saw Caroline running towards her.

"Brittany! I have to tell you something! It's important!" Caroline yelled.

"What is it?" Brittany said.

Caroline smiled, "Turns out, you didn't lose any babies!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! We checked the picture one more time, and I saw three heads instead! So your now having triplets!" Caroline said.

"This is amazing! I can't wait to tell Rigby!" Brittany said with a smile.

"Yep, you only have 1 more month till you give birth." Caroline said.

Brittany nodded, "Okay, I'll go easy!"

"Okay, later Brittany." Brittany walked to the park lake, and sat down.

Brittany sighed, "I hope you guys come here soon, I don't want to lose one of y'all again, well, hopefully, you guys wanted to surprise me didn't ya." All she felt was three kicks.

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled. Suddenly, she felt like a tiny hand touched her inside.

"Huh, I guess you have hands now." Brittany said. She touched her stomach. Suddenly, they kicked a lot.

"Let me guess...you wanna see daddy.." They kicked more, and Brittany winced.

"I'll take that as a yes.." She slowly got up, and walked towards the house. The babies just wouldn't stop kicking.

"Um...guys..you can st-stop now.." They wouldn't.

"Guys! Please! It's...It's starting to hurt.."

they still did it.

"Please! Ow!" Brittany sat in the grass and cried.

"OW! IT FREAKIN HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!" Brittany yelled. Suddenly, it slowed down.

Brittany sighed, "Thank you.." She slowly got up, and walked again. When she got to the house, she knocked on the door. Soon, Pops anwsered.

"Ah, Brittany, why hello!" Pops smiled.

"Hi P-Pops, I-Is Rigby here?" Brittany asked.

"No, he's doing som of his work outside." Pops said.

"Oh, well thanks-HOLY CRAP!" Brittany yelled.

"Oh my, what seems to be the problem?" Pops asked.

"M-My stomache r-really hurts..bad.."

"it must be those children inside of you, here you can sit on the couch." Pops said. He helped her to the couch, and she lied down.

"T-Thanks Pops for-OW!" Brittany whimpered.

Pops smiled, "It's alright, just relax, take a nap." He then went upstairs. Brittany sighed, and looked at the ceiling.

"Something tells me you babies are gonna come out really early.." When the babies heard that, they felt a tight space come between them. They then went down, trying to get out.

Brittany widened her eyes, "Holy-"


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys I'm gonna update again! Hehe here's another chapter. And yes, you can have birth a month early or 2 months. My mom said my sister was a month early.**

"HOLY CRAP!" Brittany yelled. Suddenly, she heard a splash. She looked down, and saw her water broke.

"AHHH!"

"What is going on down here?!" Benson yelled. Benson, Pops, and Skips came down fast.

"DONT JUST FREAKIN STAND, THE BABIES ARE COMING!" Brittany yelled.

Bensons eyes widened, "Okay, Pops, go get Rigby!" Pops nodded, and ran out quickly.

"Lets go to the cart! Quick!" Skips said. They helped Brittany get in the cart.

Brittany looked at Benson, "START THE CART PINKY! THE BABIES ARE-AHH!"

"We have to wait for Rigby!" Benson said. Brittany grabbed him, pulled him.

"HAVE YOU BEEN CARRYING 3 BABIES FOR 8 MONTHS?! NO YOU HAVENT!"

"U-U-U-Uh.."

"Brittany, calm down." Skips said.

Brittany panted, "Y-Your right..I-I'm sorry Benson.."

"It's fine."

Pops ran, and searched for Rigby. Pops suddenly saw them at the snack bar.

"Dude, that's sick."

"STOP TALKING!"

"Mordecai! Rigby!" Pops yelled.

"Hey Pops, what's the matter?" Rigby asked.

"Your wife is in labor!" Pops yelled with tears.

Rigby's eyes widened, "WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE?! IS SHE HURT?!"

"She's in the park driveway, hurry!" Pops said.

"Come on!" Mordecai said. The 3 ran to the driveway. When they got there, they hopped in the cart.

"Sweetie?! Thank goodness your here!" Rigby said.

"WHY DID YOU PUT THESE DEMONS IN ME?!" Brittany yelled.

"Yeah, I love you too sweetie."

"Guys, we have a problem.." Benson said.

"What is it?!"

"The cart won't start."

"WHAT?!" Brittany yelled.

"Skips! We need your car!" Mordecai yelled.

"I can't! It's in the shop!" Skips said.

"What are...we suppose to do?! We can't walk, by the time we get there, she'll be in labor!" Rigby said.

"Benson, you have your car?" Skips asked.

Benson shook his head, "No, I took the bus."

"What about you Pops?" Rigby asked

"I'm afraid my old car isn't working." Pops said.

"Oh.."

"Oh my, what are we going to do?" Pops asked.

Mordecai sighed, "Looks like we're gonna have a baby in the park."

"I guess so, Brittany, you want me to call your sister?" Rigby asked.

"P..Please.." Brittany winced. Mordecai helped Brittany to his bed.

"Mordecai..are you Sure you want to use your bed?"

Mordecai smiled, "It's fine, I don't mind, I'll just buy a new bed.." Brittany nodded, then whimpered. Skips got his doctor set, and went in the room, with Benson and Pops.

"Alright, I'll give you a shot, so it'll be less painful." Skips said. Suddenly, Rigby, followed by Margaret.

"I called your sister, and Margaret." Rigby said.

"Why's your babies coming now?" She asked.

"I..I don't know!" Brittany whimpered.

"There's too many in here, who do you want to stay?" Skips asked.

"Rigby and Mordecai." Brittany said.

Skips nodded, "The rest need to go in the living room." The people then left.

"Rigby...I'm scared.." Brittany whimpered.

"Don't worry," Rigby kissed her, "You'll be fine."

Mordecai smiled, "Yeah, don't worry Brittany." Suddenly, Brittany screamed.

"OW! OOH, RIGBY, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU HAD SEX WITH ME!"

"Like I said, love you too honey." In the window, a shadow appeared.

* * *

Its been at least an hour, and Brittany was almost ready for birth.

"Brittany, good luck." Mordecai said.

"Shut up!"

"Okay...bad luck?"

"Sorry, hormones.." Brittany said. Suddenly, she felt the babies.

"GUYS?! THERE C-COMING!" Brittany yelled.

"They are?! Okay, calm down Rigby, Calm down.." Rigby got nervous, and nervous.

"Okay, Brittany, on the count of three, I want you to push." Skips said.

Brittany nodded, "Mordecai, Rigby, can you hold my hands?"

"Sure." They then held her hand.

"One...Two...Three!" Brittany screamed, then pushed. She pushed with all her might. She's been pushing for 5 minutes, and Skips smiled.

"I see one! Keep pushing!" Brittany pushed, and pushed. Soon, one came out.

Skips smiled, "Its a...girl!" He gently picked the baby, and put it in a blanket. He was gonna clean them, once they were all out. 5 minutes later, another one came out.

"It's a boy." Skips then put it with his sister. About 2 minutes later, the last one came out.

"Another boy." Brittany looked super tired, but happy. She had bags under her eyes, but she didn't care. Skips went to go clean them.

"I can't wait to see them." Brittany said. Soon, Skips came in, with a smile, and handed them the babies. Soon, everyone came in, including her sister Anna, and Kassidy.

"Hi Brittany!" Anna said with a smile

"Hey!" They hugged each other.

Anna smiled at Rigby, "Hi, I'm Anna."

"Hi, I'm Rigby."

"Aw, there so-" Margaret ran to the bathroom, and puked. When she came back out, she smiled again.

"There so cute.."

"So, What do you want to name them?" Brittany asked.

"Uh.."

"You guys didn't think of a name?" Benson said.

"Not really.."

"How about for one boy, Nick?" Kassidy said.

Rigby thought for a moment, "Nicholas...Nicholas...I like it! We can call himNick for short."

"And his middle name can be...Uh...James?" Anna said.

"Yeah! Nicholas James Salyers." Brittany said with a smile.

"For the other boy, I wanna name him Michael, and his middle name can be Chase." Rigby said.

Brittany smiled, "That's good, now for the girl..."

"Uh..Candy?" Pops said.

"Nah."

"Carly?" Benson said.

"Nope."

"Ariana?" Mordecai said.

Brittany smiled big, "It suits her..and her middle name can be..Carol..."

"Wasn't that..o-our moms name?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to use her as something.."

"Cool.."

"Yeah."

Ariana had her moms fur color, and her dads eye circles. She had her moms hair style also. Nicholas had Rigby's fur color, but her moms eyes, and Michael had a blend of her parents fur color, with dark circles around his eyes.

Brittany and Rigby went back to their apartment. It was 11 pm, and they out the kids to sleep. When they got to their room, Brittany smiled.

"This is our new life Rigby."

"Yeah it is.." Suddenly, they heard a baby cry.

"Yep, our new life.."

**Ill update soon :)**


End file.
